


Infinite Fucking Patience

by devilsduplicity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Devil bothers to stoop so low as to utter a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Fucking Patience

"I have had infinite fucking patience at every turn."  
  
When the Devil bothers to stoop so low as to utter a curse usually reserved for the barbaric lips of humanity, Sam knows it's time to  _run the fuck away_. But his big stupid feet are rooted to the spot, and all he can do is utter something sharp and heated.  
  
"You can't have my body."  
  
"It's  _my_  body to have," Lucifer counters.  
  
"Like hell it is!"  
  
They both pause at that one, blink, let the irony of the words slide down their spines.  
  
"I haven't once pushed you for more, Sam, but if you refuse to give a  _little_ , then I can't hold up my end of the bargain."  
  
That makes Sam grind his teeth together in frustration.  
  
"You can't have me."  
  
"You  _want_  this."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"I can see it in your soul."  
  
Everything was getting out of hand.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I would never lie to you, Sam."  
  
Sam trembles, he's so pent up with rage. His fists clench at his sides and he stares at the ground. The floor takes up so much of his attention that he startles when Lucifer puts a hand on his shoulder; he hadn't even heard the angel approach.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No. I can't... I just--  _no_."  
  
"Sam,  _please_."  
  
It's the plea that gets him in the end. He doesn't say yes -- he can't -- but he doesn't [step](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/125065.html?thread=27039113) back when the hand on his shoulder rises to cup his jaw; doesn't jerk away when warm lips collide with his own, soft and insistent.  
  
The Devil takes his body that night -- with moans and thrusts and kisses -- and the term "infinite fucking patience" has never been so literal.


End file.
